Año Nuevo ¿Venganza vieja?
by SirenaMisty
Summary: ¡El día de Navidad había quedado atrás pero bien marcado en la cabeza de Ash! ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta de Disfraces de Fin de Año.. ¡ Entérate leyendo!


**¡Feliz Año!**

* * *

**Año nuevo… ¿Venganza vieja?…**

* * *

Aquella noche de la fiesta de navidad, era un vago recuerdo, pero aún así bien asentado en mi mente, había recibido un beso de Misty, no uno cualquiera, si no uno basado en su cariño por mí… Cielos —suspiré—, jamás me hubiera imaginado eso, de mi gran amig… —volví a suspirar—, por alguna rara razón, ya no podía nombrarla como mi amiga, como lo que yo siempre -hasta esa noche- creí que era para mí.

Observaba sobre el escritorio un gran paquete de color azul, con un moño celeste, con un poco de alivio y a la vez con incertidumbre… ¿Qué hubiera pasado aquella noche, si yo si llegaba el regalo?

Bueno, ya está, volví a ver mi reloj, faltaban solo cuatro horas para la fiesta de fin de año, es decir, volver a verla después de eso. Por un lado… bueno por no decir, que tenía un gran miedo, era lo que ella pudiera llegar a hacer para vengarse lo que yo le dije. Pero bueno, por otro lado, no podía seguir pensando… ya me dolía la cabeza.

Habíamos decidido armar una fiesta de disfraces Pokémons, para variar, la típica tradición… ya esperaba ansioso, ver que disfraz me esperaba a mí, tras la puerta de mi habitación. Aúnque claro, no solo el disfraz me esperaba tras ella, si no también todos mis amigos.

Bajé, con algo de miedo, las escaleras que llevan a la sala de mi casa, donde estaban mis amigos sentados alrededor de la mesita de pie, hablando entre sí con mi madre, que servía té a los recién llegados.

—Oye, ¿dónde estabas? —esa voz tan chillona era obvio que le pertenecía a ella, la miré, lucía su típica coleta, y… Parpadeé sucesivamente… ¿llevaba puesto una falda?—. ¿Qué? —me preguntó de forma altanera tan característico de ella—. ¿Qué me miras? —vi sus mejillas ponerse de color rojo, mientras Dawn y May se miraban entre sí.

—¿Y a ustedes qué le pasa? —pregunté confundido a mis amigas, ellas volvieron a sonreir, se miraron entre ellas y luego me dijeron

—Es que… —sonrieron mirando a Misty— nosotras la vestimos.

Misty dio un gran suspiro

—Nunca pensé que dos niñas me colmaran tan rápido la paciencia —Dawn y May se rieron con mucha picardía.

—Bueno Misty —sonó la voz de Max, así que lo miré, el jovencito acomodaba sus gafas—, ya te dije que te ves muy bonita —¿Por qué esas palabras me habrán hecho querer golpearlo?… Halagarla frente a mí…

—Gracias Max —la observé sonreírle por el halago que le hizo el enano, ¿Ash qué pasa? —me pregunté para mi mismo, sacudí mi cabeza, para sacar esos pensamientos de mi, y los chicos me miraron raro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando las mirada de las tres chicas, de los tres chicos y de mi mamá me apuntaban—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—¿A ti que te pasa, cielo? —me preguntó dulcemente mi mamá, yo solo le sonreí.

—No pasa nada —ella terminó de servir las tazas de la mesa y se retiró.

Bueno, el ambiente estaba armonioso, hablamos de todo un poco, y como habían ellos elegido sus trajes.

—¿Un test? — pregunté asustado cuando oí esas palabras de la boca de Brock.

—Si —volvió a afirmar—, te hacen unas preguntas, y luego, te sale que Pokémon te tocara el disfraz.

—¿Qué les toco a ustedes? —les pregunté al ver sus rostros sonrientes, bueno, el de casí todos, el de Misty parecía entrar en pánico.

—Yo Piplup —exclamó Dawn muy emocionada, luego miré a May que también estaba emocionada.

—A mi Eevee —me dijo juntando sus manos frente a ella.

—Yo un Ralts — comentó de la nada Max.

—Onix — exclamó ahora Brock.

—Y a mí, Scyther —bueno, con Tracey, solo me quedaba preguntarle a ella que era lo que le había tocado, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, cuando la miré…

—¿Y tú? — le pregunté, cuando su ceño se frunció, como si le hubiera preguntado algo indebido

—¿Yo, qué? —gruñó molesta, podría verse en sus ojos el malhumor… Era una señal de que el Pokémon que le tocó no era de su agrado, ¿Sería Gyarados? Sí fuera ese, me mataría de la risa…

—¿Qué disfraz te tocó?

—La verdad —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, no tengo nada en contra del Pokémon —hizo un silencio, eso quería decir que ¿le toco Gyarados?—. Pero ese disfraz ya lo use, y no es algo que me agrade mucho.

—¿Ya lo usaste? —me extrañó la reacción, así que ya descarte la idea de que sea Gyarados, ella suspiró y las otras dos respondieron por Misty.

—¡Le tocó Goldeen! —Misty las miró como si se las quisiera comer crudas, y yo me paré en mi lugar.

—¿Goldeen? —exclamé sorprendido, yo recordaba perfectamente ese disfraz aquel que uso en aquella feria hace muchos años atrás, aúnque claro, ahora estaba mas crecidita y… ¡Ay Dios!… Mira lo que estoy pensando, la miré, y seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si prácticamente estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Si Goldeen —bufó molesta—. Habiendo casí 700 Pokémons diferentes. Este test me dice que Goldeen —sus brazos cruzados se elevaron un poco hacia arriba, como estaban colocados bajo sus pechos como que se levantaron…

—Ash —me regañé a mi mismo y todos me miraron. Nervioso agité mis manos frente a mí—, no pasa nada, no me mirén así—por suerte el timbre salvó mi vida de la mirada asesina de Misty, estoy seguro que vio la mía ahí clavada.

Mi madre abrió la puerta, dos personas algo raras disfrazadas, entraron a mi casa con una rara máquina.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté algo asustado al ver esa cosa rara…

—Esta es la máquina de test Pokémon, modelo 3000 — respondió la mujer extrañamente vestida.

—Con unas simples preguntas, selecciona el Pokémon que te tocara —respondió el otro tipo, que vestía más raro que ella…

—Bueno… —dije algo asustado, mis amigos estaban expectantes a ver que me tocaba, me dieron una hoja, y marqué en ellas con una cruz la respuesta que a mi parecer… me parecía la correcta… Regresé la hoja a esos dos, la pusieron en una ranura de la máquina y al rato salió el resultado. Mi cara creo que habrá sido de pánico cuando leí la respuesta.

Había tenido en cuenta los Pokémons de mis amigos, por lo general eran los suyos… pero no… a mí me había tocado uno que nada tenia que ver conmigo

—¿Qué te tocó, cielo? —me preguntó mi mamá, yo solo balbuceé el nombre, pero no me llegó a oír, para mi desgracia—. ¿Qué dijiste Ash?

—Me toco… —me daba vergüenza decirlo, era como si el 28 de diciembre aún estuviera presente, bueno, hubiera preferido que si, al menos seria una broma pero no… seria un… baje mi mirada—… un Psyduck —se armó un gran silencio, salvo por una risotada que retumbo en mi cabeza. Bueno… no solo en mi cabeza retumbo esa risa, si no también en mi casa, levanté mi mirada furioso, era obvio de quien era esa risa, tenia sus manos sobre su boca para evitar una nueva carcajada—. ¡Oye tú! —le grité furioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó burlona, pero sabía que ella conocía el porqué de mi hablar molesto— ¡Ay Ash… ¡—sonrió—. Solo me rio de que mis dos grandes dolores de cabeza, estén fusionados en uno solo-

Ah… con que estaba en graciosa, pero no me iba a dejar ganar por ella—. Bueno, sí vamos al caso —ahora yo sonreí—, tú ríete de este Psyduck, que yo, disfrutaré verte dentro de ese hermoso disfraz de Goldeen —con eso lo había logrado, su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, ¿Había ganado?

—Ja… Ja… Ja… —rio ahora irónicamente—. Seguro disfrutaras eso, como el beso que me diste en navidad.

Ay dios, se armó un silencio muy perturbador; tenía ganas de que me tragara la tierra… Mi mamá me miraba con sus ojos abiertos, quería evitar responderle, pero mis pensamientos me pedían hablar, fue una guerra entre mi mente y mis palabras, pero ganaron las palabras—. Bueno, no sé de qué te quejas, si la primera que me besó a mí, fuiste tú.

Nuevamente el silencio, ella me miraba con su rostro todo rojo—. Solo lo hice por el muérdago —me miró ahora de reojo— si no ni loca te besaba.

—Ay si —me burlé ahora—, eso no me dijiste esa noche —¡Ash mejor cállate! Me pedía a gritos en mi mente, sabía que lograría que Misty se enojara y me golpeara… o peor que se fuera…

¡ESPEREN! ¡MENTE MIA DETENTE!

¿Dije que sería peor que se fuera antes que me pegue? ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

—Bueno — dijo la señora de los disfraces, dejando unas cuantas cajas en el suelo—, esos son sus disfraces.

—Espero que les agraden… —y se fueron, fue raro… sabia que de algún lado los conocía…

—Parece que el equipo Rocket consiguió un excelente empleo — escuche decirle a Brock, yo lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté a mi amigo.

—Sí, era el equipo Rocket, no hay q ser muy listos para darse cuenta —comentó Max, acomodándose sus anteojos—. Aúnque claro… tú…

—¿yo que? — lo miré furioso, se sorteaba un golpe esa noche, y él tenía todo los números…

Pero mejor me calmo, ya bastante tenía con que no podía sacarme a Misty de la cabeza… hacia una semana que se instaló con firmeza en mi cabeza… ¿Qué haría ahora? Tal vez lo que había dicho Tracey hace tiempo es verdad… Por ahí la gente si cambia cuando se besa…

¡ESPEREN DE NUEVO!

¿Sera eso de… acaso…por eso…?

Empecé a pensar, si, oh milagro, ahora lo que Misty me había dicho en esa noche, me parecía algo muy obvio. Rayos… ¿había estado ciego?

Ahora, quería decirle lo que sentía, esa confusión que su presencia me causa, pero… ¿y si lo toma solo como una broma? ¿Si solo piensa que estoy jugando?

—¡Rayos! — exclamé, cerrando mis ojos, claro, cuando los abrí, nuevamente mis amigos me miraban raro, me había olvidado de que estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Ash? —me preguntó, creo que mi corazón se aceleró, al escuchar su voz.

—Si, estoy bien —tomé mi caja y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, sin dar más detalles.

Entre y cerré la puerta para apoyar mi espalda en ella dando un suspiro—. Ash… ¿Qué pasa? — me volví a preguntar, mirando el obsequio de Misty.

Volví a salir de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras rápidamente, mi mamá me preguntó si estaba bien, creo que ni llegue a contestarle, solo me acerque a Misty, tomé su mano y la lleve conmigo a mi habitación, ella no quería, pero como que la lleve a la arrastra.

—Oye Ash… ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó algo nerviosa, se le notaba en su tonada al hablar.

—Nada, solo quería decirte algo… — rayos, nunca me había sentido así de nervioso, ni quisiera en mis primeras batallas, no sabía que decirle —. Verás yo… —la miré fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que mostraban confusión por mi manera de actuar—. Ahí tienes tu regalo — el dije señalando la caja sobre mi escritorio. ¡Rayos… no me atreví!

—¿Ah sí? —me preguntó acercándose a la caja—. ¿Qué es? —se sentó en la silla y apoyó en su regazo la caja.

—Es… —dije algo estático— un poké-muñeco… —reí apenado—, no sabía que podría regalarte… —me miró con una ceja alta, mientras abría la caja… Su cara se llenó de asombro cuando lo abrió, creo que no se lo esperaba, ya que cuando me volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Oye —me asusté—, no quise hacerte llorar… es que lo vi y… —realmente no esperaba esa reacción, me hizo sentir muy mal—, es que me gusto, sé que lo extrañas mucho, y aunque no es lo mismo…

—Gracias Ash —sacó de la caja un poké-muñeco con forma de Togepi que había conseguido en una tienda, me había gustado mucho, y me había dicho que Misty tendría que tener eso—. Ahora no sé como haré para vengarme de ti —me dijo tomando en sus brazos el muñeco.

—¿Vengarte? — ahí sí que me asusté… Mi idea de que Misty planeara vengarse si eran ciertas.

—Si —asentó con la cabeza—, pero en realidad… tú si tenías un regalo para mí…

—Sí, no como tú que te ofendiste y aún no tienes regalo para mi… ahora que lo pienso no debí dártelo — Ops, me volvió a mirar de reojo. Creo que la hice enojar de nuevo, se paró en su lugar-

—¡¿Ves eres un idiota?! —suspiró molesta—. Nunca voy a poder hablar seriamente contigo —me corrió de la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Y yo… me quede ahí… no por cobarde… si no porque…. Porque… —chasqueé mis dedos—tenía que probarme el disfraz.

Abrí la caja de mi disfraz, con mucho miedo, ¿Qué era? Una gorra naranja, donde estaban esos dos ojos tan expresivos de Psyduck, la visera era larga asemejándose el pico del pato este… y después todo un traje naranja.

—Bueno —suspiré—, me alegro de haber usado tantos disfraces, y haber perdido mi vergüenza en este estilo —ahora me burlaba de mí mismo… Ay Ash… Que mal estás…

Bueno, las horas pasaron… ya tenía mi disfraz, así que descansaba en mi cama… ¿Qué estaría planeando esa niña? —suspiré y me quede dormido…

No sé cuanto tiempo, pero escuche su voz llamarme, abrí mis ojos, y rayos, casi me da un infarto, ella ya estaba con su traje de Goldeen…

—Oye "Psyduck" —me dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos—. Vamos, o empezamos a festejar el año sin ti…

—¿Cómo? —miré por mi ventana, era de noche, miré mi reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche…

—Bueno, al menos que no tengas hambre —se fue de mi habitación…

Bueno bajé, y todos estaban cambiados, tengo que admitir que el Ralts y el Onix se veían muy chistoso… Pero sé que no era quien, si me miraba al espejo, yo me veía más chistoso que todos ellos, Tracey como Scyther, era algo raro, la Piplup y la Eevee se veían muy bonitas, pero mi vista, mi mirada se iluminó cuando la vi bien a ella. Ya no tenia dudas, ya no era mi amiga, ahora era la dueña de mi corazón…

Este… ¿yo dije eso?

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —mi mamá se me acercó con una bandeja de bocadillos—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Si mamá —le respondí tras tragar uno de los bocadillos—, solo que mis pensamientos no me dejan muy tranquilo.

—¿Por qué? — me preguntó alejándonos un poco del resto.

—Acabo de descubrir que me gusta Misty… — mi mamá me sonrio, y asentó con su cabeza — ¿Qué?

—Ya era hora… —porqué reaccionó como si lo supiera, si yo recién me doy cuenta… ¡Madres! —, aprovecha el día de hoy, para acláraselo

—Está bien

Claro, está bien es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo, durante toda la fiesta, no sé si será mi imaginación o que pero se la paso provocándome e ignorándome, ¿sería esa su venganza?, dejarme mal…. Pues ahora sabiendo esto… si lo hacía… me dolía también…

Sabía que su venganza por mi comportamiento infantil, seria algo de ese estilo, pero ahora no podía caer en algo así, ella me puso en un nivel que no conocía… y tenia que saberlo.

Pasada las doce, y la llegada del año nuevo, fue algo muy bonito, el cielo del pueblo se llenó de fuegos artificiales… era una gran espectáculo. El cielo lleno de colores de formas era un gran bello espectáculo, pero baje mi mirada del cielo para verla, las luces pegaban en su rostro, el cual se iluminaba tan bonito que era un mejor show…

Ya con eso, no tenía dudas de mi actual situación, y yo sabía que ella pasaba por lo mismo, pero aún así no quería decirle nada… más por su actual malhumor conmigo…

Seguimos con la fiesta, era todo un gran descontrol, Dawn y May se pusieron a cantar, yo seguía insistiéndole a mi mamá si no le puso nada de alcohol al ponche, pero ella me aseguraba que no… Pues estaban todos muy, demasiados alegres, bueno, era una fiesta, era lógico… Además yo también estaba muy feliz… no podía negarlo… no todos los días descubres que estas enamorado, más de una persona que sabes que te va a corresponder… o al menos eso deseo…

En lo que siguió de la noche, me pasó de todo, me caí sin darme cuenta ni sé por qué mi bebida estaba salada… mi comida muy dulce… no había caso, Misty estaba metiendo sus dedos donde sabía que más me dolía… la comida

Pero la señorita, se olvido de algo… ¡Nadie juega con mi comida! Me acerqué a las que hacían karaokes, y me dijeron que Misty había salido afuera; me acerqué al ventanal, lo abrí y salí de la casa, efectivamente ella estaba ahí, quitándose los guantes del disfraz.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, ella no me miró, así que me senté en el escalón junto a ella—, ¿te cansaste de hacerme jugarretas?

—Si —se quejó—, me salían tan fácil, tenía tantas ganas de que llegara este día, pero no pude hacer nada de lo que me planeé…

—Bueno, no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere

—Si lo sé —farfulló— si así fuera, no me hubiera enamorado de alguien, incapaz de quererme como yo a él.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —ella era consiente que yo sé de sus sentimientos, en sí me estaba dando una indirecta muy directa.

—¿Por qué? —me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Porque es la verdad…

Me dio ganas de callarle el discurso que me decía, pero como, solo oía su voz darme un sermón, que no quería oír, así que me abalancé hacia ella. Puse mi mano en su cintura para acercarnos más, y la calle de un beso en su boca…

No podía creerlo, lo hice… y no me arrepiento, ese si era un gran milagro… Solo esperaba que no volara mi cara de un cachetazo cuando la liberara del beso

Cuando la liberé con miedo, sus ojos me miraban parpadeando sucesivamente—. Esto es…

Apoyé mi mano en mi cabeza con miedo—. bueno, no, no es una broma si a eso te refieres…

— ¿Ah… no? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Yo le negué.

— Hablo en serio… —volví a llevar la mano a mi nuca —costó pero ya sé que siento lo mismo que tú por mí —sus ojos se abrieron enormes, un brillo invadió sus ojos verdeazulados—. ¿Misty?

—Al fin Ash… — cerró sus puños emocionada frente a ella—. Al fin me dices algo que no sea broma…

—Claro, esto tampoco es broma, te quiero…

Su rostro se puso rojo, me miró a los ojos y me dijo—. Yo también… y mucho…

Este sin dudas, será un verdadero… AÑO NUEVO.

* * *

_._

* * *

_Acabo de recordar, que este fic, tiene 3 partes. La última parte es de San Valentín! Así que nos leemos en Febrero jajaja_

_ Algunos pensamientos de Ash están medios enroscados jajaja pero esta hecho apropósito así... Es Ash después de todo!_

_Bye~_

_Buen inicio de año!_

_Sire~_


End file.
